Total Drama Island My Way
by YourBiggestFanRightNow
Summary: This is Total Drama Island, my way. Join our 22 original campers as they face the same challenges but with different teams. New friendships, couples and even alliances can be formed! Who will win? Who'll go home crying? And who will steal Chris's hair gel? Who will hook up? Who will break down? Rated T for some mild swearing, dirty minds, and whatnot. Thanks GothicAngelCX for beta


**Disclaimer: I never did, don't and probably will not own anything from the Total Drama Series. No profit is made form writing this fanfiction, other than sharing my idea for the perfect TDI with you. This being said, please enjoy the story.**

A man with black hair stood on a dock, he quickly took a phone to a pocket of his shirt, before smirking, "Welcome everybody," He started, "to Total Drama Island!" He showed a sign, on which was written "Island Wawanaqua" but just when he saw it, it fell on the dock, making a giant hole. The man winced, but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, I am Chris McClean," he smiled, showing his white teeth that gleamed into the camera and continued, "And I will be your host. I will explain all the rules, that is if we have any," he smirked, and winked, trying to get himself a badass look, but it didn't work, "When the contestants arrive. Speaking of which, please welcome our first contestant, Beth!" A short girl, with green t-shirt, and pink shorts arrive. She wears glasses, and has brown hair in a ponytail.

"Hi Chrith!" She says, and smiles at him, showing her braces. Chris cringes, but quickly regains his structure, as he says, "Hey Beth, what's up?" The two start talking, with Chris trying to make her stop, but Beth is completely oblivious to this.

"Hey look, here comes our second contestant, Bridgette!" Chris yells happily, as a blonde girl wearing a blue jacket and jeans, holding a surfboard arrive at the dock.

"Hi. I'm Bridgette. You must be Chris, while you are?"

"Beth." The two girls start talking, while Chris sighs a sigh of relief, and mutters o himself something about "too clingy" and "hope she gets voted off first." He then smiles, as he declares,

"Here comes, the Code-meister!" A teenage guy, with brown hair, yellow shirt, jeans emerges to the dock, and high fives with Chris.

"Well, I see at least some of the ladies have already arrived," He says ,wearing a grin, that was supposed to be sly, but it isn't, and clicks his tongue. Bridgette and Beth both start laughing, the latter blushing a little. Suddenly, we can hear an unknown voice, and a brunette girl with mocha skin comes into the view. She wears a grey shirt, and khaki pants.

"Hello, Courtney here." She smiles, as the trio waved back.

"Hey, stop it! You're not supposed to come off your boat before I introduce you!" Chris wailed. Courtney looked at him, and smiled, as if apologizing. "I'm sorry Chris, but the driver was drunk, and I didn't want to risk my life." She stated professionally, before joining her fellow arrivals. Chris looks at her weirdly, before turning back to the camera.

"And now comes our fifth contestant, DJ!" A big guy, with dark skin, wearing green t-shirt and shorts came out, with a bunny in his hand.

"Hey guys." He smiled. Courtney scoffed.

"DJ? What kind of a name is that?" The others looked a little taken aback, but DJ just smiled, and shrugged.

"My full name is Devon Joseph, but everybody calls me DJ. It's easier."

"Speaking of easy, here comes our not-so-easy-to-catch, Duncan!" A punk came onto the view, with a unibrow, green Mohawk, and baby blue eyes. At the sight, Cody hid behind the nearest person, who just happened to be Bridgette. The punk wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and jeans. He glared at Chris.

"You shouldn't prank me. 'Cause I might prank you back. With something worse than you can imagine." He threatened, but Chris just smirked evilly.

"Yeah, and then, I just might get you back to Juvi." Duncan's scowl deepened.

"Don't mention that place when I'm near, if you value your manhood. That is, if you have one." He walked to the rest of the contestants, as Courtney started to yell at him.

"Are you crazy? You just threatened the host! He might use it against you, and get the team in disadvantage! Or vote you off!" Duncan smirked in reply, wiggling his unibrow.

"And you care about me so much because?" He asked, as Courtney let out a frustrated groan.

"You two better not be on my team. 'Cause there is no way I'm having you two distracting the whole team by flirting." A masculine and raspy voice said. Into the view came a raven-haired girl, wearing indigo sports wear. She growled when she saw Beth, Cody and Bridgette hiding behind DJ, who looked a little frightened, but smiled and waved at her when he realized she was watching him.

"You mean they were flirting, eh? I thought they were fighting, eh." They all turned to see a brunet boy, with a turquoise toque on his head. He wore khaki jacket, and jeans.

"Eva, Ezekiel, stop it! I' supposed to call your name before you get to come here!" Chris wailed, but the duo didn't seem to hear him.

"Dude, psst! Dude!" A voice whispered, as Chris wailed. Finally, he angrily snapped at the voice.

"What do you want, Geoff?" His voice was full of venom, but the blonde guy wearing an opened pink shirt and shorts, who jumped into the view didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yeah! It's time to partay!" He yelled, startling almost everyone. Only Eva seemed unfazed. Bridgette giggled and stepped from behind DJ.

"I'm Bridgette." She said, taking out her hand. The guy looked at her for a moment, before grinning, and giving Bridgette a high five.

"Name's Geoff." As the two started talking, Cody noticed someone. She was Goth, with black hair and blue highlights, wearing green shirt, and a skirt. He smiled, seeing his chance as he strolled towards her.

"Need a hand?" He asked, taking his out. She looked at him with black eyes, full of hatred.

"I did not sign up for tis." She growled, not replying to his question. Chris was delighted.

"Ah, I see you're finally here Gwen, or do you prefer me calling you Gwenny?" Gwen growled, and Cody pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. He's being a jerk to everybody." He comforted her, as she shrugged his hand of, and stood next to Duncan. Cody's face immediately fell when he saw the two talking. Beth noticed this, and pat his shoulder in comfort.

Suddenly, everybody's attention and heads were drifted towards another boat, as someone started playing keyboard.

On the boat was a lanky red-haired guy. He wore a blue shirt with a hamburger on it, and khaki pants. He stepped off the boat, and some, like Bridgette or Ezekiel, clapped in amazement, while some, like Duncan or Eva simply scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Harold, my man! Thanks for the first cool arrival!" Chris clapped his hand on Harold's back. The lanky nerd seemed happy to make it to the host's good book.

"Oh please," A voice behind them scoffed. Everybody saw a raven-haired girl who, unlike Eva, kept her hair long. She wore a maroon tube, and green shorts. "All he did was press some buttons, and you all act like he did something impressive."  
"Oh, and I suppose you did something impressive?" Asked Gwen, and she and the unknown girl glared at each other.

"Hello Heather, I see you're making new friends." Chris tried grinning slyly, but even Cody could tell that this was certainly not a sly grin. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an un human cry could be heard, and a blur of orange and green crashed into Chris, making him fall in the water. The blur turned out to be a red haired girl, wearing green shirt and green skirt. Her green eyes shone with excitement. Ezekiel and Courtney were by her side in seconds.

"Are yoo' ookaay, eh?" Ezekiel asked, concerned. She nodded, and started to ask him some rather weird questions.

"Izzy! Why did you do that? You were supposed to come on the boat, like everybody else!" Chris told her, getting out of the water, "Do you know how much time it takes to comb the hair? And most importantly, apply the hair gel? Chef, you host this for another three hours. I'll go to the SPA." Chris ordered. Chef was an aged, but very muscular man. He wore a chef's hat, a yellow t-shirt and green pants. He scanned a paper in his hand.

"That was Izzy." He grumbled. Then, he looked at the next photo, and a blush spread on his face.

"Excuse me," yet another voice started, "I signed up for Total Drama, but I'm not sure if it's here…"The contestants, and girls stared in awe, as the young, handsome man with black hair and blue eyes smiled at them politely, putting his shirt on. He wore jeans, and wore a green t-shirt. He had a necklace around his neck. As the girls, and some guys, swooned, Chef only replied, "Yeah, you are. Welcome Justin." The next person was heard before she was seen. DJ, spending a lot of time outside, was the first one to hear faint sobbing.

"Who's crying?" He asked, looking around, until he saw another boat coming with a person sitting on it, crying. When the boat arrived, a tan girl with black hair brushed into pigtails wobbled off. DJ offered his hand to the girl, who smiled at him. She wore a black t-shirt with white stripes, and pink shorts.

"Welcome Katie." Chef's monotone voice broke their eye contact. The girl waved, smiling.

"Hey y'all, Leshawna's in the game to win it." A rather large tan teenager around their age came into the view. She wore a yellow t-shirt with apples on it, and jeans. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail. A happy squeak., and Katie was by her side almost immediately.

"Where did you buy this shirt? I love it so much!" The two of them started to talk about clothes, until a voice got their attention to a teenage girl, arguing with Chef. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and she wore an orange top that showed a lot of her cleavage, and a brown skirt, that didn't cover too much.

"But you MUST be Cyle!" She exclaimed, while chef muttered angrily something about 'stupid blonde'.

"For the last time, Lindsay! I am Chef!" A voice behind them interrupted.

"Oh great, so you mean that our lovely blonde doesn't know our names? My, how reassuring." A rather small, tan teen, came into the view. He wore a bluejacket, with a red vest underneath. He also had khaki pants. He looked utterly bored.

"Oh, I _know_. This sucks so much! My sister Paula has that one friend who-" Before Lindsay could continue, the new teen clapped his hand on her mouth.

"My ears are rather sensible. I'd rather not have you talking all the time." He told her, and she just laughed, taking his hand off her mouth.

"Oh, you're so naïve, um… what's your name?"  
"Noah"

"Oh, Nolan, you're so naïve! I won't be talking all the time, that's the host's work. The host is her," She said, showing Izzy. Noah groaned, and face palmed. Suddenly, a pair of very smelly arms wrapped around him, and he could hear his bones crack, as well as the oxygen disappeared from his lungs.

"Leave him! Can't you see that he's all blue?" Lindsay tried to take him away, but failed, until the arms let go of Noah, who passed to Lindsay's caring hands. She hugged him, and it could be considered a sweet moment, but his face got pressed against her breasts, making him blush, as he tried to get away.

"Sorry buddy. I hope I didn't hurt you too much. Noah could finally see the person who hugged him. The large blonde guy was smiling at him sheepishly, and he finally got out of Lindsay's grasp.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, looking away. Chef laughed darkly.

"That would be Owen." The large teen nodded excitedly.

The moment of peace didn't last too long, since a girl jumped off the next boat, and ran straight to Katie, hugging her, and Katie hugged back.

"Sadie! I'm so glad you're here!" Katie tried not to yell, remembering what Noah said about his ears.

"Katie! EEEEE!" The second girl, Sadie, squealed, while Katie tried to squeal more quietly. However, they both stopped when Sadie noticed Justin, and started to flirt with him. Chef's eyebrow went in the air. "That was quick." He muttered, crossing out Sadie's name.

"Hey guys, do you mind, um…helping me, please?" A new voice got everybody's attention. Duncan shrugged, and along with DJ and Geoff went to the source of the voice, which was a teenage guy with a cameo shirt, and jeans. He had black hair and green eyes.

"I'm Trent, and my guitar is stuck." He explained. Together, they got his guitar out. Chef smiled darkly, seeing only one name left. Suddenly, they heard a yell. A guy was trying to waterski behind his boat, but his skis crushed against the boat, ending the man soaring through the air. Finally, he landed on top of somebody. He groaned, standing up.

"Man… That was awesome!" He yelled, pumping his hand in the air. He heard a groan underneath him, and helped a rather ticked off girl to her feet.

"Sorry." He apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Tyler. And who are you?"

"Gwen." Was the Goths' girl sharp reply. Chef counted all of them, and gave them an abbreviated tour.

"Here you have four cabins. You'll be divided in two teams. Each team has two cabins. One for guys, one for girls. The teams will be decided later. Here is the cafeteria. This is where you maggots will eat.

"I'm not a maggot!" Ignoring Lindsay's protests, Chef continued.

"This," He said, showing an old cabin, "Is the confessional cam. There you say your strategy, feelings, this is also were you'll vote.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Yay, we're finally here!**

Gwen: Ok, so far? This sucks.

Heather: Hmm… who could I get into an alliance with? Hmm…

Courtney: No really, threaten the host? What's his problem? I wear. If he's on my team I'll teach him some things…. /she rants for a while, but we don't have enough time, that's what Chris said anyway/

* * *

Chris stood near some trees trunks, and a kind of podium. He flashed a smile at the camera.

"Hello again! Sorry I had to go, no thanks to someone," he glared at Izzy, who shrugged, "Anyway, in this challenge that will start now, you'll have some tasks to complete. The first eleven will be the part of the first team.

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? You don't care?  
I admit I stole some of KBN ideas, please don't kill me!**

**So, what will be the first challenge(s)? Who will be on which team?**

**For those who read for couples:  
No, the cannon couples will NOT hook up in this story. They might be friends, but nothing more. Fanon will rule this story.**


End file.
